1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to printed circuit board (PCB) layout technology, and particularly to a system and a method for removing T-point elements with unused stubs from a PCB layout design.
2. Description of Related Art
PCB layout is an important phase in a manufacturing process of a PCB, and is closely related to product quality. In some PCB layout software (e.g., Cadence software), during layout design of the PCB, if two different kinds of parts are to be installed on the PCB, a T-point element is automatically used by the software to connect the different parts together. However, T-point elements work best for connecting three parts together (refer to FIG. 1). If only two parts are connected, then one stub of the T-point element remains unused (e.g., T-point elements 1, 2, and 3 in FIG. 2). Once layout is complete, a simulation of the designed PCB in use needs to be run. Unfortunately, any T-point elements with an unused stub can adversely effect the simulation, thus influencing results of signal transmission of the PCB simulation.
Currently, the T-point elements with unused stubs may only be removed manually and replaced with a more suitable connection, which is inconvenient and time consuming, particularly if there are a large number of such T-point elements.